Twist
by Shadowmage97
Summary: It was too late when she noticed the dense, roiling, gray fog surrounding them. SI OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"_I can tell by your sarcastic undertones, rude comments and sheer lack of common decency that you and I will be the best of friends."_

* * *

The three friends stood there silently looking at the huge thing.

It was a monstrous piece, curling, twisting into unimaginable heights and distances.

The curly-haired, mocha-skinned girl spoke first. "I am _not_ going on that thing."

"Oh, come on Jada. Its the whole reason we came here." The pixie-haired blonde pouted, crossing her arms as if that would get her way.

"Um, maybe Jada is right, Ray." The timid response was from the petite long haired asian looking girl to the right.

"But, Kasumi its the whole reason I dragged us here."

"Hmph, go on it yourself." Jada replied.

The pretty dark-skinned girl eyed the metal deathtrap her friend wanted to ride on.

"I'd actually like to have a face in my yearbook spot this year."

Ray threw up her hands in frustration. "Oh, don't be ridiculous! It won't kill us."

"I'm not sure if you remember but if you recall earlier this year a woman _died_ falling from a roller coaster just like this one." Jada retorted.

"But that wasn't in this amusement park! It was in a totally different one and it was because the woman didn't put her seat-belt on correctly."

"Um, Jada." The two arguing girls turned to look at their quiet friend.

"We did promise that we would go on this ride with her. Maybe we should compromise and find-"

"Yes! See! Kasumi agrees with me. Lets go!" Before either Jada or Kasumi could do anything Ray grabbed their arms and pulled them into the decidedly short line.

Jada pulled her arm free. "Are you crazy! I'm not going on this thing!"

"Its perfectly safe to ride." Ray discretely maneuvered her two friends to the front of the lines and near the rides.

"Perfectly safe, my ass. There is a _reason_ this line isn't full with people like the lines to other rides are."

"Ray, I -I meant we should make a compromise and find a different ride we all agree on." Kasumi was pale as she eyed the roller coaster.

"Agreed. Majority rules. Let's go." Jada turned towards the exit only to find the gate that separated the line from the ride was closed.

She turned back slowly.

Ray gave her a part guilty, part smug smile. "Sorry Jada."

Jada gaped. "You moved us here on purpose!" She turned towards the gate, trying to catch the attention of the person running the ride.

The speakers began to vibrate. "Please sit down in your seats and buckle your belt."

One of the workers began to herd the people into their seats. He quickly pushed them toward an empty row ignoring Jada's protests.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't go back once you've stepped onto the platform and the gates have closed."

The three girls sat themselves in a single row as the attendant checked their seat belts.

Ray glanced guiltily at her two friends. Kasumi looked slightly ill and Jada looked as pale as her mocha-colored skin allowed her to be.

"Hey it isn't that bad. It'll all be over in few seconds."

If anything Kasumi looked ready to hurl and Jada was giving her a glare from the corner of her eyes, too scared to look anywhere but forward.

"OK. Your ride will begin soon. Keep your hands and legs in at all times, please."

The coaster began to move.

Ray gave her friends a reassuring look. "See. It isn't that bad."

Jada gave her an incredulous glance. "Who are you trying to fool? We all saw people screaming for their lives on this thing."

"Yeah, bu-"

"You guys we're going up." Kasumi's faint voice reached the two friends. Jada now realizing exactly how high up they were, decided to close her eyes.

This was huge mistake she realized a second later, it was scarier when you weren't sure what was coming.

The dark-haired girl eyed her blonde friend who was clearly excited.

Her stomach lurched violently as the ride reached the top.

Looking at Kasumi out of the corner of her eye (she was too afraid to move) she noticed her other friend looked ready to faint.

Then the ride stopped at the very top, seemingly balanced precariously, before plunging down.

The screams coming form the ride were all screams of terror except for one.

As Kasumi and Jada were screaming in terror, Ray was waving her hands in front of her like a madwoman, whooping in excitement.

Jada would have paused in her screaming to wonder exactly how she'd befriended such an insane person if she wasn't absolutely terrified as the ride twisted, turned, climbed and fell.

Suddenly Kasumi's terrified scream had changed from a normal person on a scary ride to one who was very, very scared and terrified.

Ray and Jada turned quickly just in time to see the girl slipping out of her seat, the metal constraint holding her had loosened.

Forgetting her own fear at the moment, Jada reached out and grabbed the girl's shirt.

Unfortunately, the ride was going to fast and Jada was terrified she was going to lose her friend. She just couldn't hold _on_.

Then another pair of hands joined her on holding Kasumi's shirt. Ray had undone her seat-belt _(What was wrong with the belts? Why were coming off so easily?)_ and had merely locked her legs around the metal bar, reaching out to help.

Jada was slightly relieved, if a bit worried for the blonde, but it was not enough. The ride was going too fast to pull Kasumi in and the long-haired girl was at risk of having Ray and Jada losing their grip.

Why wasn't anyone_ noticing_?! Surely they'd have seen this on the recording cameras watching the rides.

It was only then that she noticed the dense, roiling, gray fog surrounding them. _Only_ them. The fog had blocked out the rest of the passengers from view.

Before Jada could think of the oddness of fog on a bright, clear summer day, Ray lost her grip.

The blonde girl was barely holding on to her own seat with her legs and Jada was left holding on to Kasumi who was slowly slipping through her fingers.

Making a quick decision, the curly-haired girl managed to loosen her clearly malfunctioning belt and get firmer grip on Kasumi.

Slowly pulling the other girl in, she failed to notice Ray losing her grip on her seat until the blonde's scream rang out. Jada turned and with astonishingly quick reflexes _(for _her_ at least. She was by no means an athletic person)_ managed to grab the back of Ray's shirt.

This would have been just fine and dandy if she had not been supporting the weight of two girls roughly the same size as her and had nothing keeping her tied to the roller coaster except for her legs, which she had managed to wrap around the metal seat constraint.

With a sharp twist of the coaster the three friends were sent tumbling downward into what looked like an empty pool of nothingness.

* * *

_Review please! I'd like to hear what you think of it._

_Thanks,_

_ ShaSha_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"_You know we're good friends when I no longer feel the need to clean up before you come over."_

* * *

When Ray woke up her first thought was that Jada was going to kill her. Her second was to wonder _how_ exactly she was still alive.

The last thing she remembered was Jada trying hold on to both Ray and Kasumi before losing her grip as the roller coaster turned.

She frowned. They'd fallen, not toward the ground of the amusement park but into a sort of gray cloud thing.

Dismissing her thoughts, Ray swung her legs off the side of the bed she was on. She needed to check on Kasumi and Jada first. Then she'd get her answers from the doctor or someone else.

Standing on the wooden floor (_Strange. If this was a hospital then why did it look a bedroom?_) she stretched. And immediately froze.

There was something off about her. She could just feel it. It didn't feel like she was herself.

Ray looked down at herself and suppressed a scream. This wasn't her! The body she was looking down at looked as if it belonged to a child. A child around the age of six or seven.

She looked around the room, suspecting it wasn't a hospital room like she'd thought.

It was a rather threadbare room, with the small bed she'd just been in stuffed in the corner and a small wooden desk in the opposite corner. The room had nothing else and didn't look a child's bedroom.

To Ray's relief their was a small mirror lying on the desk. She rushed towards it and held it up to her face.

_Holy shit!_

She looked like a young TenTen from the anime Naruto.

Right from the hair buns to the facial features.

Ray slowly turned her face to the right as if making sure the reflection in the mirror was hers.

Slowly putting the mirror down she ran toward the window of her room and opened it.

Straight across, staring at her, was what could have been mistaken as Mt. Rushmore but with the faces of fictional characters carved on it instead.

The Hokage Monument. The _Hokage_ Monument!

She was in the Naruto world as TenTen!

Jumping up and down, Ray let out an excited scream.

* * *

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

* * *

Kasumi was worried and scared.

She was sure that she and her friends should have died yet here she was looking completely different and way younger.

She looked different and was locked in cage with what looked like a fictional character who claimed to be her older brother.

Kasumi had watched Naruto and Naruto shippuden enough times with Ray and Jada to know the boy looking at her was Kimimaro Kaguya.

She was aware that she was in the Naruto world.

She was just more worried about being locked in a cage. It was a bad position to be in. Especially in a world like this.

And now she was just trying to figure out _why _she and the boy were in the cage.

For the life of her Kasumi couldn't remember Kimimaro's past.

He was from a clan that was extinct, she recalled, and something tragic had happened to make join Orochimaru but _what_?

"Kasumi?"

The small white-haired boy looked at her carefully.

"Are you, OK?" He seemed hesitant as if he wasn't sure how she'd react to his question.

She couldn't blame him. Waking up in a cage, completely disoriented had not been a pleasant experience and she'd snapped at the only other person in her presence at the moment.

She attempted a smile.

"Yes, I - I'm fine. But I'd like to ask you a question if thats alright."

Relaxing slightly he nodded.

"Why are we in this cage?"

He frowned.

"Kasumi, you know we're the only ones in our clan to possess the Shikotsumyaku kekkai genkkai. We are too dangerous to be left unattended."

Oh. _Oh_. She remembered now.

Kimimaro of the anime had been from a fighting clan. Being the only one who possessed the special kekkai genkkai of his clan he'd been considered dangerous and had been locked away.

He'd lacked the general affection and love a child would usually experience so when his clan had been massacred and Orochimaru had found him and shown him the slightest kindness, he'd become the snake sannin's loyal guard dog.

This didn't explain why and how _she_ was here though.

Or where her friends were.

* * *

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

* * *

Jada opened her eyes and blinked. She would never _ever_ go to an amusement park again. And as soon she was able to, she'd strangle Ray.

The curly-haired girl stretched her body experimentally. Amazingly she felt fine.

Had she really emerged from that horrible fall unscathed?

She was in large comfortable bed. It felt very much like her own bed. She must have been brought home to recuperate after she'd been declared as uninjured. No other reason, hospital beds weren't comfortable.

How had she miraculously survived that fall? She'd been sure she was going to die as she fell into the strange gray cloud.

Jada frowned. Just _where _did that cloud come from anyway? It had been a nice day and the cloud had just appeared out of nowhere.

She dismissed her thoughts. The first thing she needed to do was check on Kasumi and Ray then proceed to kill Ray in the most painful way possible.

Stretching experimentally, she rolled over in what she had assumed was her queen-sized bed.

Oddly, after one roll she fell flat on the floor.

_What? _She sat up on the intricately designed rug on the floor.

_Wait. Rug? _Where was her gloriously soft, pale blue, plush carpet?

She looked around and frowned. This bedroom was not hers.

It was a beautifully designed bedroom with lovely cream colored walls, a beautiful wooden floor with the rug she'd fallen on top of it. The room was spacious, much bigger than her own, and had a large, curtained seat. Perfect for curling up and reading.

Glancing at the bed she'd just fallen from, Jada noticed it looked as it was made for a child. A rich, spoiled child. But a child nonetheless.

The door to the room opened, startling her.

A small brown-haired boy stood at the entrance. He looked to be four or five.

"Hey, just came to tell you breakfast is ready."

She frowned. "Ok thanks."

As the boy turned to leave, Jada called out again.

"Hold up. Where are your parents?" She spoke in a gentle voice she'd use on her younger siblings so she wouldn't startle the child.

He looked at her oddly. "Father's downstairs, I guess."

Jada nodded. "OK, lets go." She stood up to walk past the boy only to freeze.

The boy who looked to be around the age of four or five looked to be around her height!

_What the fresh hell was this?_

The boy turned towards her. "Well, come on then." Reaching out he grabbed her hand... and Jada had to bite back a horrified scream.

Her hand was _white_! Like white person white!

She looked down at herself and nearly stumbled back in utter shock.

_Where the hell were her breasts?!_

Good God, this body looked like a child's body! A child's body that, if the difference in skin color had anything to say about it, _was not hers._

She ripped her hand out of the startled boy's grip.

Mumbling something about needing the bathroom, she gathered half-hearted directions from the boy (_You know where it is. Why are you asking?_) and ran straight into it closing the door after herself.

Jada took a deep breathe and looked into the mirror.

Instead of seeing the reflection of a dark-haired, coffee-skinned girl, a blond child with four odd ponytails looked back at her.

Jada hesitantly reached her hand out and tilted her head side to side.

This, this _was_ her. But how? Why?

She studied her new face intently. There was something familiar about it, she just couldn't remember what.

A knock on the bathroom door startled her and she jumped.

The voice of the young boy from earlier rang out. "Temari! Father wants you to come down for breakfast now!"

Temari? Temari?!

_Shit!_

Temari from Naruto! No wonder she thought her reflection looked familiar! She looked like a younger version of Temari no Sabaku.

Jada took a deep breathe. She needed to calm herself down before she began hyperventilating.

"Temari? Are you in there?"

The boy. The boy must be Kankuro then.

She took a deep breathe.

"Ka- Kankuro?"

"Yes?"

Jada's world spun as she fell onto the floor in an undignified manner.

* * *

_Reviews please._

_They're like ice cold lemonade on a hot summer day!_

_Refreshing! :D_

* * *

_#Stalwart Writer: Yup! Thanks for being my first reviewer!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"_That moment when you're eating cereal and the last few pieces are like: Come catch me Bitch!"_

* * *

As Jada lay in the bed of Temari's room, she wasn't sure if she wanted burst out laughing or start bawling dramatically...

Possibly a combination of the two.

The only reason she wasn't doing either was because she didn't want catch the attention of the sleeping but still highly trained shinobi who was reclining on the window seat across the room.

Her _father, _apparently.

She stifled a hysterical snicker.

Shinobi. Honestly. It was like she was in a horribly cliché story a fan might write. And as Temari of all people.

Jada supposed that Temari would be considered more of a supporting character. One would think she'd end up as Sakura or another one of the main characters. At least she wasn't a guy. She could have been placed as Kankuro instead.

As she mused on her current situation she failed to notice the Kazekage's sharp, calculating gaze on her.

Where the hell was Gaara anyway?

She hadn't seen him around. Only Kankuro and the Kazekage. And the ridiculous amount of maids they had.

...What the hell was she going to _do_?

She had a sneaking suspicion that both of her friends were in the same situation she was in, she just had no knowledge of where were or rather _who_ they were.

It was clear, after her fainting moment, that this was no dream. The painful bump on the back of her head was proof enough of that.

Not to mention that the situation was entirely too realistic.

Now that she'd come to terms with this fact she needed to figure what to do.

"Temari."

Jada flinched at the sudden reminder of another presence.

"You disappoint me. I was awake and observing you for at least twenty minutes."

Well. Damn.

It seemed like the Kazekage (she _really_ needed to remember his name) was a hardcore type of parent.

Too bad being mentally sixteen years old and having no emotional attachment to the guy saw her completely unaffected.

Jada could only imagine the affect his carefully controlled disappointment would have on a real six year old child.

She decided that didn't like him.

Ah, well. Time to put the acting skills to the test.

"I am sorry F-father. I am not feeling well today. Forgive me."

Damn. She'd stuttered on the word 'father' accidentally. Hopefully, he wouldn't find anything suspicious.

He eyed her steadily for a few more seconds before nodding decisively and heading out of her room.

Jada let out the breathe she was unconsciously holding. Too close for comfort. Much too close.

The first thing she would do, she decided as she fell into a heavy slumber, was to find the library of this manor and research the new world she was in.

After all knowledge and good planning were key factors in staying in the top in this world.

It really _was_ a dog eat dog world. In the more literal sense.

* * *

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

* * *

From what Ray could tell TenTen was an orphan.

She seemed to live alone in the small apartment, which was odd considering she was six.

When she'd calmed down from her excitement the former blonde had looked more carefully around TenTen's room and noticed a brand new backpack and a small booklet placed atop of it.

"_A Future Shinobi's Guide to the Academy"._

This meant that TenTen was about to _start _attending the academy.

But when?

"Ah, TenTen you're up early. Excited for your first day of ninja school?"

An old woman stood on the balcony next to the one that belonged to TenTen.

Ray looked at her in surprise from her perch on her balcony.

"Er- yeah."

Today? _Today_ was the first day?!

"Well, you'd better get moving, girly. Its almost 7:00."

With a yelp, Ray ran back into the room and got ready with only one thought going through her head.

This was going to be freaking _awesome_.

* * *

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

* * *

Kasumi frowned.

She knew she and Kimimaro were in a dangerous situation.

The question was; should she escape now? Or wait till the rest of the Kaguya clan was killed off. Would she take Kimimaro with her or leave him?

But she'd be changing the plot dramatically. What would happen if Kimimaro never joined Orochimaru?

Technically he was the older "brother" but because in reality she was mentally sixteen she felt more protective of the small child.

Kasumi glanced at the sleeping boy. He looked small and innocent, curled up in the corner of the cage like that.

She couldn't leave him in this miserable place or to the mercy of Orochimaru.

Resolve hardened, she nodded to herself.

Screw the plot. She'd find a way for both of them to escape.

* * *

_Read and Review!_

_Thanks,_

_ShaSha_

* * *

_#Codebreakeryuuki: I'm glad you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"_That awkward moment when you've fallen on a trampoline and bitches won't stop jumping so you can't get back up and your just laying there like a retard."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

It was the first day of school all over again for Ray as she stood at the entrance of the classroom she was to be in.

And oddly enough she felt nervous. The former blonde was fully aware that some people found her loud, exuberant personality overbearing and thus had a hard time making friends.

Jada wasn't shy but was very quiet, choosing often to observe rather than to talk and Kasumi was almost painfully introverted. The three of them together had been the weirdos or loners of the school since kindergarten and had bonded together because of it.

Now Ray would be going into this completely alone _and_ had to worry about the unknown fates of her friends.

Taking a deep breathe she entered the classroom.

Ray took step in, stopped, then blinked. The classroom was already full and the teacher had already started the lesson.

She flushed red and rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Heh, heh. Uh, sorry."

The teacher raised an eyebrow

"Your name?"

"Uh, TenTen."

"TenTen. Mind telling me why you're late?"

"Uh, I got lost... on the road of life?"

Ray inwardly snickered. Oops, she really hadn't meant for that to slip out.

Maybe it was her imagination but she could have sworn the teacher had twitched.

Odd.

"Find your seat."

Ray gave him a cheerful salute.

"Yes, sir!"

She bounced her way over to an empty seat next to a long-haired girl.

Taking out her books and writing utensils, she sat upright and poised ready for the lesson to begin.

The teacher nodded approvingly before beginning the lesson.

"We will begin with the theory of chakra. Chakra is essential to even the most basic of techniques, All livings things have chakra. Whe-"

45 minutes in and Ray was ready to fall asleep. She slumped forward her head resting on her hand.

God, this was _boring_. Where were the kick-ass spars? When would they learn how to use jutsu?

The girl next to her glanced at her then sniffed presumptuously.

OK, bitch much?

Rolling her eyes, Ray leaned forward and carefully showed her middle finger to the girl.

The girl stiffened.

Ray snickered leaning back casually so as not to arouse suspicion from the teacher.

She sighed and looked around. Oddly enough, none of her class was recognizable. She had expected to see chibi-Lee and chibi-Neji but alas no.

Ah, well. She had Miss Priss to keep her entertained.

Suddenly a chalkboard eraser came flying out of nowhere hit her head.

"What the F- Fruit! What are ya tryin to do?! Kill me?!"

Sensei what-his-face looked vaguely amused.

"While I admire your ability to stop yourself from cursing, I would prefer for you to pay attention."

"I _am_ paying attention." A blatant lie but Ray doubted that he'd notice.

"If you did, you'd realize that my class is over and that all the girls have left to kunoichi classes."

Or not.

Ray blinked and looked around. Sure enough it seemed that about half the class had disappeared, leaving all the boys.

She frowned and pointed toward the long-haired girl next to her.

"But _she_ hasn't left yet. How was I supposed to know? I thought that they went for a bathroom break."

Art the strange looks she was getting, she shrugged and replied. "Girls usually go in groups."

"Why would all the girls go on a bathroom break at the same time, idiot?" This was from a purple haired boy sitting in the back.

Ray stood up and pointed dramatically.

"Hey! Look at Hermione! She went alone and got attacked by a troll. Moaning Myrtle went alone too and was killed by a giant snake. Katie Bell also went alone and got cursed by a necklace."

Everyone stared.

She nodded her head wisely.

"Either that or we just gossip. Both reasons work."

Sensei blinked.

"Er... OK. Thank you, TenTen, for that enlightening speech. As for 'her'... Neji-san is not female."

Ray turned her head slowly.

Sure enough the 'girl' glaring at her looked like a Hyuuga. Clear pupil-less eyes, long dark hair, etc.

She bent down to get a closer look.

"That is completely unfair. How can a _guy _have better hair than I do? Do you even take care of your hair? Where is the fairness in the world?"

The entirety of the class sweatdropped.

"TenTen, I think its time for you to go now."

"Yes, sir!"

Grabbing her bag and items, Ray flipped herself over the desks and headed toward the front door before pausing.

"Oh and Neji? You really should get a haircut. You look even more feminine than most the girls in this class. The anime totally made you look more masculine than you actually are. "

She doubted he understood what she'd meant near the end but from the look on his face he'd gotten the gist of it.

Cackling, Ray then proceeded to hightail it out of there as an infuriated Neji stood up.

* * *

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

* * *

Jada was living in a world that produced child soldiers yet was still economically functioning as well as the one she'd left behind, if not better.

The irony wasn't lost on her.

Because she was technically six and Kankuro was five it was expected that they would enter the academy together to increase the chances of being placed on the same team. So she'd be waiting another year before she could enter the academy.

There were no complaints coming from her, though. She needed more knowledge of this world before proceeding.

Of course that didn't mean Jada was enjoying this tedious lesson in _calligraphy_ of all things.

Still, she could have had it worse. Like not being able to understand, speak, or write in Japanese.

Miraculously, there seemed to be some sort of fluently accurate google translate in her head.

"_Stop!_ Stop. Do not put so much pressure on your brush. Do not press so hard."

The formerly curly-haired girl sighed inwardly. Bloody Japanese and their hard language.

While it seemed easy to speak because it was a phonetically based language it was extremely difficult to learn to write even with a fluent version of google translate to help.

There were thousands of specific symbols. And many words could have different meanings.

For example Hana could mean flower or nose.

Did that make any sense? Absolutely not.

Nonetheless she persevered on.

Being forced into Temari's role meant that as the Kazekage's daughter she had an appearance to keep up. And Jada planned to keep up that appearance if she wanted to get anywhere in this world.

Suna definitely didn't hold the nice village label that Konoha claimed.

"Temari! Pay attention!"

Blinking in surprise, Jada looked down to see that she'd blotted the ink of her calligraphy _again_.

She sighed and under the watchful gaze of her calligraphy teacher reached for a new sheet to start the whole bloody thing over again.

Stupid Kankuro. Kid, only had to do the basics and had left much earlier.

* * *

**Up Next: Kasumi's POV**

_Remember to Review and tell me what you _

_think about this unedited crap I call a story._

_Thanks, _

_ShaSha_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"_That moment when you're running to get a task done before the microwave reaches 00:00."_

* * *

Kasumi huddled with Kimmimaro, trying to warm up.

The weather had gotten colder and their captors hadn't given any means of protection from the cold. Not only that but she was hungry and thirsty and Kimmimaro was probably more so.

When she had tried asking for water the stupid sleepy red-haired guard had replied with a stupid; "For what? Your plants?" Then had laughed hysterically to himself like he was the funniest thing ever.

If she hadn't been on the verge of collapsing of cold and hunger she would have gaped at the man's complete and utter stupidity. As it was she merely looked at him tiredly before turning away and curling up to Kimmimaro.

She needed to escape soon, Kasumi decided. She'd already memorized the schedule of the guards who watched them (there were really only three) so all she needed to do was convince Kimmimaro. Unfortunately the boy was convinced he was a danger to himself and to society.

"Kimmimaro."

The pale haired boy looked up at her drowsily. "What do you want Sumi-chan? Go back to sleep."

"We're leaving, Kimmimaro."

He shot awake. "What?! We can't! We're too dangerous. We'll hurt-"

"Have you ever hurt anyone?"

Kimmimaro blinked. "I- what? What does that-"

"Answer the question Kimmimaro. Have you ever hurt anyone?"

"No, but-"

"Have you ever hurt me?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then _you_ won't hurt anyone. _I_ won't hurt anyone. So we're ditching this hell-hole, OK?"

He frowned. "How do you know? We obviously haven't had a chance to danger anyone."

Kasumi stood up and stretched in the small enclosed area. "If we were dangerous, we would have hurt ourselves, any of the guards who come here or the stupid fuckers who put us here. But we didn't. They tell us we're dangerous so that we'll stay here with them as their ultimate weapons."

He sat there quietly, mulling over what she'd said.

"I- Ok."

She beamed. "Ok?"

"Yes. But we have to do this carefully. We shou-"

She waved him off. "I've got it covered."

Lifting a bundle of wrapped clothe from a corner of the cage, she brandished it triumphantly. "This food will last us a few days at most but hopefully by then we'll reach a village. All we need to do is wait for the chubby guard with red hair to come for his shift. He usually takes a nap by the cage door so I'll reach out, grab the keys and viola! We're home free."

"Home... free?"

"Free, Out of this disgusting cage. In the open air."

Kasumi tapped her foot excitedly. She was finally going to leave this stupid cage after weeks of being here. Thank God.

Giving her a small smile, Kimmimaro leaned against the back wall of the cage. "You've been planning this for a while, huh?"

"Yes. You're still coming right?"

He nodded. "I do not like the idea but your... theory has merit."

"Theory?"

"You mentioned that the rest of the clan may have lied in order to keep us here as weapons."

Kasumi nodded. "Which is why we're leaving today."

The formerly raven-haired girl shifted uncomfortably as her 'brother' studied her closely.

"Uh, Kimmimaro? You OK?"

"Yes. Its just... You've changed."

Changed? What did he mean _changed_? For a split second Kasumi panicked, sure that she'd found out. Then she realized exactly how far-fetched the idea of someone coming from another world and possessing another person's body was.

There was no way he'd guessed. _No way._ But it didn't make sure to check.

"How have I changed?" she spoke as casually as she could. But her voice came out kinda squeaky.

Damn her inability to lie properly! She was even worse than Ray on a good day. And that girl couldn't lie to save her life.

The equally white-haired boy eyed her oddly. "You never really spoke before. And you were even more convinced than I was that we were dangerous."

"Oh! Well, I've been kinda thinking about it for a while and I came to the conclusion that I was wrong."

He nodded tiredly and shut his eyes. "You will wake me up when its time?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Operation bust-out-of-this-shithole-with-her-brand-new-brother had commenced.

As soon as Red had settled in for his daily nap, Kasumi had reached across the small gap between the bars, grabbed key, and slowly swung the ominously creaking cage door open.

Luckily Red hadn't stirred from his deep slumber.

Eying the fireplace way across the room, Kasumi darted forward, took a handful of ashes, and rubbed them into her hair then did the same to Kimmimaro.

Kimmimaro raised an annoyed eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing, sister?"

"Our hair is too pale and showy, especially in the night. We need to conceal it."

"Ah."

The two pale-haired children, with only a small bag of food to support them, snuck out of the room the cage was in.

Blending into the dark shadows of the rather large compound they were in, they shuffled outside under the sentry guards' mindful eyes, and into the dead of the night.

* * *

Later the next day a loud roar of angry was heard throughout the Kaguya Clan compound when an empty cage was found.

Inside was a small note.

"_Red,_

_Please take care of my dead or non-existence plants in my absence."_

* * *

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

* * *

Kankuro was simply to put it; an annoying little brat. Of course he insisted it _she_ who was the annoying one.

But to ruin her calligraphy project she'd been working on for days? That was low.

Jada did realize that she, a sixteen year old in mind, was having a childish feud with a six year old. But honestly the nerve of the boy!

_Because your not playing with me anymore, Temari!_

Jada supposed that because there only seemed to be a year difference between the siblings, Temari and Kankuro were close at this age.

She decided that after she trained she'd entertain the child.

And she was using the term 'train' loosely.

While she definitely didn't do the rigorous training ninja in the anime or in various fanfics she'd read due to the fact that she was physically six, it was still training.

Luckily or unluckily, depending on how you looked at it, the formerly dark-haired girl had arrived at what seemed like a crucial period of Temari's training.

It was small things like a simple game of catch with the nanny.

While Kankuro merely practiced catching one ball at various speeds, Jada would find herself doing things she was sure that she could not do when she was a _real_ six year old let alone at her full sixteen years.

They'd start with one ball then progress until Jada found herself dextrously handling up to at least 20+ balls at the same time, throwing them back and forth and increasing the speed and moving around as they went.

She was also shown how to throw kunai properly. Feet apart, strong grip yet a relaxed enough hold to throw accurately and hard enough to pierce.

In simple games of hide and seek they were both taught to look for each other by listening to breathing and other small sounds, to find tracks such as foot prints in the sand.

Sometimes Jada and Kankuro were let loose in the streets of Suna with the order to find each other. To do this they'd need to ask around. Jada guessed that it was an information gathering exercise of sorts.

In the midst of all this was the subtle brainwashing loyalty instilled in all loyal shinobi of Suna. Of course Jada wouldn't have noticed it if she was not only older but also came from a place where such things like child soldiers and brainwashing were looked down upon.

As it was, she noticed every time an instructor would mention about the honor you'd receive by serving the village, or how all shinobi of Suna were pictured as valiant heroes or in her history lessons she noticed that most of the time Suna was portrayed as the hero village, the village that defended its people from everything.

To an easily influenced child, it was very remarkably easy to instill that loyalty in them especially at impressionable ages such as Kankuro's and by default 'Temari's'.

In other words everything was a training or brainwashing session.

Right now, she was even playing an odd game of tag with Sensei Tsubasa.

Instead of running around to avoid being tagged, they stayed in the general vicinity of the training room and exchanged quick taps back and forth each trying not to be hit and made "it" by the other.

Or at least Jada was trying. Obviously Tsubasa didn't have to exert himself much.

The game, Jada believed, was intended to quicken reaction rates and instincts and increase speed and flexibility in her movements.

Jada also couldn't help but notice that every time sensei Tsubasa was "it" he'd aim for vital organs.

She could have _sworn_ she once heard him mutter the word 'jugular' right before tapping her gently on the neck.

Yeah... She still didn't know if she was just being paranoid or what. Being in this world had seriously made her jumpy and nervous. And she still hadn't seen or heard about Gaara.

With her luck this was probably some strange alternate version of the canonical Naruto universe where Gaara didn't exist and all her knowledge would be null and void.

She'd have to do a bit reconnaissance to find out for sure.

Jada nodded firmly to herself as her session with Tsubasa ended.

Until then...

"Hey, Kankuro! Go grab your dolls so we can play!"

"They're not dolls! They're puppets! Get it straight!"

* * *

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

* * *

I updated! Yes, I too am amazed. I really never thought I'd update it anytime soon but here it is.

Please tell me what you think. I enjoy reading the thoughts of readers whether it's criticism or not.

Thanks,

ShaSha


End file.
